A Shapeshifter's Adventure
by KrisVex4497
Summary: After meeting a human a young naive shapeshifter's world changes forever...
1. Chapter 1

~all of this is miiiiiine so get over it!

"What an unusually light lil' thing..." thought the one with no true form, Hauy Hiromori. The young red headed female shapeshifter was looking for some fun.

Today was different, there was a human in her lands. She couldn't help but to be curious so she continued following the young man. she found him interesting...

Her tail twitched with the feeling of uncertainty, but she ignored it. While following the shaggy haired human, she jumped onto a weak branch and fell to the forest floor at her subject's feet.

"Are you okay?" he questioned kneeling with a twinkle in his eye. "You must be tired from following me all day huh?" he asked. Huay sprang up trying to hide the fact that she was blushing from being discovered.

" I guess your not much of a talker," mumbled the stranger. "no, I just can't figure you out..." Huay stated. She asked, "Who are you?" "I'd like to know the same." "Okay, but you go first!" "The name's Hananatori Nagakami, my lady." "Well someone is quite the polite one..." "So tell me your name." "It's Huay, Huay Hiromori."

"Do you have a home? ask Hananatori staring at the torn rags Hauy had on. "Actually, you're in it!" proudly proclaimed Huay. "Come with me, my house is right by your forest so you can visit here as much as you want." "Your house?" "I know its sudden, but I'd like to see you taken better care of..."

Turning around blushing even harder Huay says, "Well, lead the way!" falling to all fours. "What are you doing?" "You'll see, just tell me where to go!" Hananatori pointed north of their present point, the center of the Forest of Mist. He looked back to find nothing but a large red-haired cat that said, "I'm a shapshifter!" It scooped up the young man and started heading north.

Within a few minutes Huay finds her self in front of a gigantic white mansion & gazes with amazement. "This is my house, and yours too now," says Hananatori realizing her loss of words he continues. "Like it?" "Who wouldn't?" she answers rushing inside while also returning to human form. "That's a good question. And I have one too." "Yes?" "Is that tail of yours changing?" "Ya, it does that when I'm in human form and my mood changes!" "Interesting..." Their laughter echoes through the empty halls leaving them to admire the company they have now.

"So how's about we get you settled in?" "Sounds great!" After showing Huay her room, Hananatori showed her the staff and the rest of the house. "Dinner?" "Sure!" With every moment together their relationship grew. "Huay?" "Yes?" "You've made my house a home...thank you" "Well, you've given me a new outlook!" "Hmm..." "What?" "Nothing, I'm just thinking..."

Months past and it came time for the reunion of Hananatori's family. "Can I meet them Hana?" "I don't see why not Huay...Let's get ready, He'll be here soon..." "Only one?" "Yes, we're all each other has left..." "What happened Hana?" "I'd rather n-" "I understand," interrupted Huay covering Hananatori's lips, feeling the negative energy in the air. "I'll call you down when he gets here, okay?" "Okay, I guess I should get going huh?" "Yes, you probably should..."

Minutes turned into hours and finally comes Hananatori's brother, Xei. "Hey, sorry I'm late..." muttered Xei. "I understand, it's really misty today." "So how you've been?" "Hang on...HE'S HERE!" "OKAY!" came a high pitched squeal from the stairs. "Staff?" inquired Xei. "Nope, roommate," laughed Hana. "Who?" "You'll see..."

"Wow, still not used to the amount of stairs..." Huay said airily while running to Hana's side.

He then kisses her on the cheek and hugs her tightly. "Who's this?" asks Xei. "I'm Huay, and you are?" "Xei, that's the name dont wear it out!" after a short giggle huay askes, "SO, you're Hana's brother?" "Ya, you could say that..." Xei replies with a look of regret about the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

Wandering through his childhood memories, Neraku decides to find his beloved Huay. With a quick drop he transform into a snow white cheetah and head for the Forest of Mist...

Missing her homeland Huay decides to leave for a week and go feral again. "He'll miss you but its your choice," replies Xei to the news. "I need to train anyways; I've gotta battle to fight!" "Okay, but come back in one piece..." She leaves waving farewell then transforming into a red bunny and hopping off...

Neraku finally gets to the old tree house he and Huay had made long ago. He gets inside and passes out as soon as he sits down...

"Hopping around was fun but now its time to get inside," thought Huay reaching the tree house soon after. "Ah, i can remember the day we made this... I miss him so..." She then transforms back into a human and got inside right before it started raining. She turns from the door to find someone in her tree house...

Neraku woke suddenly to find his beloved looking at him strangely. "Neraku Fukukiku?" "Yes?" Huay jumps into Neraku's lap and kisses him on the cheek, "I've missed you so much Neraku!" she squealed. "I've missed you too..." he said quietly holding his beloved tightly. After a few minutes they fell asleep in that position.

Sunrise comes and they wake up ro discuss the many years they've missed outta each others lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Time goes by and then Huay's five days are up. "I have to go now, they'll be worried..." "Who?" Trying to sum it up a light bulb turns on in Huay's head. "Come with me!" "Okay..."

They transform and head toward the mansion. Huay paws at the door til Xei answers. "Yes? Oh. Your back... With a friend too huh?" "Yup!" says Huay in mid transformation back into a human. "A male too? This won't be good... Hananatori doesn't even like that I'M here..." thinks Xei to himself.

"HANA! I'M BACK!" exclaims Huay through the empty entrance hall. Hearing the squeal Hananatori gathers his things puts it all away and rushes down the stairs to greet his "beloved". At the end of the stair case he see her and rushes to hug her but right before he gets to her Neraku picks he up and sets her in his lap. "Who might this be?" asked Hananatori holding in his anger as best as possible.

Hugging Neraku she responds, "This is my boyfriend, Neraku! I missed so much 'cause we've been separated for years! Can he stay here?" Stepping in before Hananatori would respond with a unearthly response Xei replies, "Sure, but in my wing..."

Hananatori gives him a deathly glare but finally says,"Fine..." Xei soon runs Hana back to his study and shows Neraku around with Huay at his side. "This is your room. My room is right next to yours if you need anything..." says Xei lightly pushing him into the room. "There should be some fresh clothes in the drawer..."

"It's so pr-" "Huay. We need to talk alone real quick..." interrupts Xei grabbing Huay's shirt before she can't walk in the room. "Oh, okay." "In my room please." directs Xei as he opens the door. "Okay..."

She sits in the room waiting for Xei to settle next to her. "You need to know that now that you've brought Neraku in this house you will have to keep an eye on Hananatori." " Why?" "I can't tell you everything... You gotta figure something out on your own Huay..."

"What does that m-" "Your boyfriend is waiting outside the door... You should get going..." whispers Xei lightly glide Huay towards the door. "Explore the house or something, dinner is at 5." "Okay, bu-" Xei quickly opens the door put Huay in Neraku's arms a shuts it without a word leaving the two in a daze.

"We should go..." says Huay pulling Neraku away from the door. "What was that about?" he asks wondering what the rush was about. "I'm not sure. But we need to be cautious." "Okay?" he replies keeping his questioning thoughts to waiting in the dinning hall Huay's mind wonders trying to figure out what Xei meant. Was Hana hiding something?

"Welcome home Huay, and your guest..." says Hana walking in nearly scaring the daylights out of them all. "Dinner will be served in a moment!" says a staff member looking nervously and Hana. "What's going on?" think Huay to herself. While going through Hana's own mind was how to deal with this "problem" that had came into his home...

Dinner was quietly eaten, not one said anything. Xei wasn't even at the table. Unanswered questions where going through the minds of every single soul in the house. You could feel the anxiety in the air swarming around you making you nervous yourself. You could slightly feel the house shaking out of sheer terror of what to happen next...

After dinner everyone headed to their rooms... Except Hananatori he had a plan to go through with. His plot was to end Neraku and to have Huay for himself, a very vain and evil plot was to take place. But he didn't know that Huay was sleeping in Xei's room to try and sleep tonight. She loved the smell of Xei and his room, she couldn't sleep well with out it. "Do you mind?" "No, not at all... just bring all your stuff in here, I have a bad feeling we're gonna need to leave. I've already packed me & Neraku's just be ready..." "Um, Okay I'll be right back. My room is just down the hall..." replies Huay trying to trust him without questioning.

Walking down the halls Hananatori decides to do his dirty deed outside in the woods so nothing will be heard. Laughing to himself he walks slow to the door of Neraku. A few minutes before Hana meets his destination Huay is back in Xei's room fast asleep in his lap. Xei feeling guilty slides her gently into his bed now waiting for any sounds of opening doors.

Just about to get ready for bed, Neraku's door opens. Hana was in the doorway dressed in winter clothes. "Do you need something?" asked Neraku wonder why on earth he was fully dressed at this time of night. "Would go on a walk with me my friend?" "Ah, sure?" "Hurry, we don't want to walk the others..."

Hearing their conversation, Xei scoops up all their stuff shoves it into a bag and the waits to hear their foot steps fading. As soon as he can barely hear them he scoops Huay up can quietly leaves the room following Hana and his soon to be victim.

"I wonder want he is planning..." thinks Xei quietly trying not to wake Huay until it's necessary. "The forest? That's perfect for not been seen... I need to hurry, I'm getting behind." He wakes Huay can she transforms into a cat so they can quickly and quietly catch up.

"So why did you want to take a walk this late?" "Oh, no reason." Soon after the vague response Hana decides it's time to strike... "WHAT THE HELL?" Hearing the yelling Huay runs a little faster in the direction of it. Xei jumps off of her And Quickly tackles Hana, "Hurry Huay!" Huay transforms into a human grabs the bag and Neraku and runs to the tree house to wait for Xei's return.

Finally realizing his chance was lost, Hana throws Xei off of him and heads home to nothing, leaving Xei unconscious just like Neraku. Huay realizing that Xei had no defense she rushes back to find him unconscious. She decides to leave and go to... them, seeing that it's their only chance. So she grabs the stuff, transforms, lifts the unconscious boys onto her back and heads south to her sister's...


	4. Chapter 4

Constant running for hours finally gets Huay to her sister's. As soon as she gets the she paws at the doorknob opening it herself and runs to some beds to set Xei and Neraku on. Transforming herself into a human to look for her sister, Huay hurries to see if anyone is in the house.

"Suki? Suki? Where are you Suki?" a small petite hand rests on Huay's shoulder coming from a timid red headed girl... "Ayame? Where's Suki?" "She is in the woods, but she doesn't want to be bothered..." "Bu-" "What do you need?" "They are unconscious..." says Huay point at the two boys laying in their beds.

"Neraku?" "I'm sorry i got him hurt..." "SUKI?" "Yes?" comes average size girl with dark purple hair out of the woods. "Neraku is hurt!" "I'll see want i can do but he's badly damaged..." Ayame seeing he brother almost leads to the most deathly glare Huay has ever seen that nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Who's this?" asks Suki starting at a boy that is rather beat up up not as much as Neraku. "That's Xei... If it weren't for him, Neraku probably would have been dead..." guiltily responds Huay.

"Well, would you like to explain any at all?" "I'm still in a daze myself... You'll have to ask Xei that..." "Okay, we should all rest now..." Ayame comes in worrying her wits out. "I'll but them in the King up stairs so you can sleep with them." says Suki already with the two boys in her arms. "Thanks sister"

Once their up stairs Huay grabs the bags with their stuff in it and heads to bed herself. She climbs in the middle and quickly falls fast asleep. In the morning she wakes to nothing at her sides. "Hello Huay, sorry for the trouble..." says a familiar voice coming from somewhere in the room. When she finds it she jumps and replies,"It's not your fault, I need to think more before i act... I got you hurt, and even worse done to Neraku..."

"It's not your fault Hananatori didn't tell you about his tendencies... to do... I think you know what I mean. That's why I don't like being called his brother. When we were little..." "Stop. I hate seeing grief in others eyes..." interrupts Huay who was somehow in Xei's lap without him noticing.

"Okay. So what are we gonna do now? We could stay h-" "OH NO! NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" steps in Huay right be for he could say the words she'd never wanna live. "Then what?" "Run, there's got to be something we can do." "We need to prepared, I just know he's gonna start something..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, if we are gonna do this we gotta leave now." "I just think you wanna get outta here as soon as possible, but you're right we've gotta leave now." They gather their things and leave Neraku still in care for his newest injuries. Within that same week Neraku wakes from his small coma. "Where are they?" "Neraku! You're awake!" "Suki, where are they?" "I don't know, they left when we were asleep." "Are my things ready?" "What? But you just w-" "Ayame hush, and yes all packed. As soon as they we gone I knew you'd want to follow after." "You two are so confusing..." "Ayame hush!" "Yes big brother..."

As soon as he got his bags on his back he transformed and left for Hananatori's mansion hoping they'd be there..

"Master..." in came a petite, white-haired girl who had just began working under Hananatori. "Yes Airi?" "In two minutes the door bell will ring... Do you wish for it to be answered?" "Yes, I'll answer it myself." Hana left for the foyer and, somehow, two minutes later the doorbell rang. "What is he planning..." were Hana's first thoughts of seeing it was Neraku behind the door. "Welcome back." said Hananatori with a huge smirk, admiring what had done has seem to taken no effect on him. Only certain people live through the poison that Hana had injected into Neraku. "Are they here?" "They? Oh them, no. But I could lead you to them. I hope you happen to notice, but I do believe Xei is trying to steal your girl." "What?" "He has feelings for her and he'll try to win her over now that they are alone."

"So you'll help me?" "Only if you do what ever I say an-" "Those are classic terms, you don't have to ex-plain?" "Mast- I'm sorry did I interrupt?" "No, by the way this is Airi Kimura." "Nice to meet you!" the you goddess like girl bowed in greeting. "H-hi..."

"Master, when I so rudely interrupted I was going to ask if i should prepare a room?" she asks while glancing at Neraku with a spirit-lifting smile. "Yes, please. Oh, and why don't you refresh Neraku's memory of where everything is when you do it." "Yes Master." Bowing, she grabbed Neraku's hand and dragged him through the house. He couldn't help but feel a little deja vu when doing this as it was the same as the last time he was introduced to this house. And somehow, the thought of Huay seemed to anger him, maybe it had to do with the fact that SHE RAN OFF WITH ANOTHER GUY!

Noticing Neraku's grip getting tighter she turned and pinned him to the wall looking him straight into his eyes, slightly losing herself in them. "Don't do anything stupid. He doesn't take it lightly." Still in shock of being so quickly pinned all Neraku could respond with was a simple nod.


End file.
